An Accident, a Bought of Sickness, and an Unexpected Expectation
by HL13
Summary: Aubrey's leaving the hospital as Beca is brought in on a stretcher, and she stays with Beca the entire time. Takes place the winter after the Bellas win the ICCAs. Mitchsen.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: Aubrey's leaving the hospital as Beca is brought in on a stretcher, and she stays with Beca the entire time. Takes place the winter after the Bellas win the ICCAs. Mitchsen.**

**I have some of another part for this written and I'll post it if I get positive feedback.**

* * *

Aubrey was on her way out of the hospital after her fourth chemotherapy session. Yeah. Aubrey. Posen. The Aubrey Posen. Has cancer. No, the Bellas didn't know yet.

On the way out, she was pushed to the side as EMTs brought in someone on a stretcher. Aubrey got a glimpse of the person on the stretcher and gasped. There, on a bloody stretcher, was a short brunette woman with dark eyeliner and stupid ear spike. The purple flower tattoo on her shoulder just visible under the blood and half torn blue plaid flannel.

There, on that stretcher, lied a broken and bloody Beca Mitchell.

Aubrey demanded to get answers and stay with Beca. She was told that Beca was hit by a semi head on and it looked a lot worse than it actually was. When asked about her relationship to Beca, Aubrey had already slyly slid her grandmother's ring over to her ring finger and said that she was Beca's fiancée. Aubrey had no problems doing this because:

1) She wanted to know everything that was happening with Beca.

2) Beca and Aubrey had become really good friends after the ICCA Finals.

3) Aubrey was head-over-heels for Beca.

Just before Beca was rushed into surgery, she gained enough consciousness to be able to look at Aubrey. Beca smiled softly and said, "I'm glad you're here. I like you, Bree."

Aubrey was sent to wait in a small waiting room while Beca was in surgery. Having been informed the Beca's father was already contacted, Aubrey pulled out her phone and called Chloe.

"Hey Aubs! What's up?"

"Chloe, Beca was in car crash."

"What? Is she okay?"

"I'm not exactly sure. They said it looked worse than it actually is, but Chlo, she looked so broken and there was so much blood."

"Aubrey, it's going to be okay. I'll come down as soon as I can. For now just try to control your toner."

"Chloe!"

"Bye Aubs!"

Aubrey sighed. It was going to be long day.

It wasn't long before Dr. Mitchell was showed to the room. He came in looking a little pale.

"Hi. You must be Aubrey," he said.

"Yes sir. And you're Beca's dad. Warren right?"

"Yes. Do you know anything more about Beca?"

"No, all I know as of now is that she is in surgery. The doctor should be in soon."

Just after she said that, the doctor, a tall, slim woman in her thirties, walked in.

"Family of Beca Mitchell? Oh, hey Aubrey!"

Beca's doctor just so happened to be Aubrey's cancer doctor.

"Hey Dr. Thiel. How's Beca?"

"She's in stable condition, but her leg was severely crushed in the accident and she needs an amputation. The only problem is, she has a rare blood type O negative, and we don't have enough here to get her through the operation. We were wondering if maybe her father had the same blood type."

"No, I have A positive. Her mother had O negative, but she passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Wait, I have O negative. Dr. Thiel, would I be able to donate my blood to help Beca?"

"I'm not sure, she could get really sick. Especially since the chemo is fresh in your system."

"Please, I love Beca. I don't want her to die."

"We'll try. Let's go set up an IV."

A few hours later, Aubrey was waiting anxiously for any word on Beca. She was dizzy, the effect of the two pints of blood taken from her were really taking its toll on the blonde. Chloe had come in about an hour ago and was nervously looking at Aubrey. Dr. Mitchell had left a few minutes to teach a class he couldn't get a substitute for.

"Aubrey. Do you want to talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about? I have cancer. Simple as that."

"Aubrey," Chloe sighed.

"Chloe, stop. I didn't want sympathy that's why I didn't tell anyone."

Before Chloe could respond, Dr. Thiel walked into the room. "Beca's gaining consciousness. Would you like to see her?"

Both girls nodded and followed the doctor down the hall.

When Aubrey saw Beca lying there, the stump of her left leg very visible considering it was placed over the blanket, she broke down into a sobbing in Chloe's arms. The doctor had also explained that Beca had a broken right ankle, a sprained right wrist, a few broken ribs, a broken nose, a concussion, and was riddled with cuts and bruises up and down her entire body.

Aubrey walked over to Beca's left side and loosely grabbed her hand. Dr. Thiel had left already, so it was just Aubrey and Chloe in the room with Beca.

Aubrey didn't know how long she sat there, staring at and memorizing every curve of Beca's face, before she saw Beca's eyes flutter and her lips part.

"Beca? Can you hear me? It's me, Aubrey. Chloe's hear too."

Then Aubrey heard the best thing she's heard all day, "I love you, Bree." Aubrey could feel the tears run down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Becs."

Aubrey placed a light kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Everything hurts," Beca whispered.

"Chloe, can you go the doctor?"

"Sure. Be right back."

"Fiancée? Really Bree?" Beca chuckles.

"I didn't know what else to say. My brain was more focused on the fact that you were dying before my eyes and I wasn't able to do anything to help you."

"It's okay, but let's try to keep things a little slower for a while."

"Sure."

Dr. Thiel and Chloe walked back in.

"Hey Beca. I'm your doctor, Tracy Thiel. Do you remember why you're here?"

"I was hit by semi. What's wrong with? Broken bones? My leg, the left one, really hurts."

"Well, starting from the top, you have a concussion, three broken ribs, your right wrist is sprained, your right ankle is broken, and you left leg is … gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"It was very badly crushed in the accident and we had to amputate it just below the knee."

Beca didn't say anything. She had tears in her eyes and they were threatening spill out.

"I know this must be hard you. I have a woman coming in who's an expert on prosthetic limbs. She's going to help find a prosthetic that's right for you. We have to keep you here for a while, to monitor your leg and your health, especially your blood stream. If you start feel sick, you need to tell someone right away."

"Why my blood stream?"

"Aubrey would you like to answer this one?"

Aubrey wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Beca, in order to go through with the operation, they needed more O negative blood, that's your blood type. I have O negative so I volunteered to donate some, but I have cancer, and I just finished a round of chemotherapy when they needed it."

"Bree, you have cancer?"

Aubrey nodded her head. "Ovarian, and spreading. It'll hit my spine in a couple of months without rapid chemo. Or an operation."

"But you have a rare blood type and they don't have enough here. Plus you won't be able to have children."

Aubrey nodded.

"I'm sorry. I guess now we're both messed up. Three legs, one working reproductive system, and a fiery redhead with nodes for a best friend. Dear God, it's almost like 'The Fault in Our Stars'."

That made Aubrey laugh. "So am I Hazel?"

"Well, I'm the one missing a leg, so I must be Augustus. You're my girl so obviously you're Hazel. Chloe is our Isaac."

"You're such a weirdo."


	2. Part 2

**It's late and short and I'm sorry, but I haven't been able to write lately so i just edited what I had done. _If _I find the time, I'll write a part 3 for this, but don't get your hopes up, for now this will be marked as complete. My other story _The Strength of Love _will be updated once I find the time to write and edit the chapter. Also, a poll for my next story will up soon. The options are at the bottom if you just want to put your input in your review.**

* * *

_Part 2_

It's been one year since the accident that left Beca missing one leg. A year since Aubrey helped save Beca's life. Most importantly, it's been one year since Aubrey and Beca became … just a little more than friends, or I suppose you could say they became girlfriends.

It's also been a year since Aubrey found out she had … cancer. For a while she had been doing really well. Both she and Beca were able to keep up with the Bellas, even though both girls constantly told each other to take it slow and not push themselves (The Bellas were kind of sick of their bickering, even though they had finally gotten together, they really needed to release that sexual tension. But you know, both girls were now very high maintenance just couldn't _'do it'_ in their conditions.) Aubrey even graduated, which Beca was so proud of her for (And Aubrey was proud Beca finally even took an interest in school, she liked to think it was her own doing), and was able to confront the rocky relationship she had with father, bring them closer together, plus, Aubrey's father loved Beca so that helped.

Then, during the month of October, her condition started to rapidly move through Stage 2 and into Stage 3, the tumor growing quickly and hitting her spine by her birthday at the end of November.

Aubrey and Dr. Thiel both agreed that doing surgery was the best idea. So, midway through December, they started the meticulous process of removing the tumor, and Aubrey's chance at ever having kids that were biologically hers. Beca stayed at her side her side the whole way though, well, except for the surgery part where they cut Aubrey open and removed the tumor because that was 'fucking nasty as shit.'

When Aubrey finally came to after the surgery she was greeted with a large hug from her girlfriend.

"Hey baby! How're you feeling?" Beca had asked her.

"It hurts down there," Aubrey said with a small chuckle.

"It'll heal, just like I did a year ago."

"Exactly a year ago, you know?"

"Bree, two years ago, when I first met you at the activities fair, where you were wearing this pretty pink dress and matching heels, and if somebody told me that I was going to end up falling in love with that girl, who also had cancer, at a hospital after just losing my leg because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and stupidly got into a tangle with a semi. Well, I would have laughed in their face, then probably punched the same face. But now? I wouldn't have it any other way. This last year with you has been magical. And I can't help thinking that I want every year to be just as magical, but I can't do it without you. So, I guess what I have been trying to say in this long monologue is," Beca pulled a little black box out of her bag and opened it, "Aubrey Posen, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and becoming Aubrey Mitchell? Because let's face it, I can't pull off the name Beca Posen. Plus I proposed to you. You gotta take the proposer's name."

By the time Beca was done, Aubrey was a giggling, crying mess. "Yes, Beca. I will marry you."

"Oh thank God! I thought you were going to say no. I spent the entire you were in surgery thinking of what I would say, and then I just ended up ditching it and winging it."

"You're such a goofball! Now, are you going to put that ring on my finger, or am I supposed to do it myself?"

"Oh right!" Beca slid the ring onto Aubrey's finger and admired the way it looked there. "You know, I like the way my grandmother's ring looks on your finger."

"This was your grandmother's?" Aubrey questioned.

"Yeah, she had died when I was little and gave the ring to my father to give to me when I was older. I think Dad was a little surprised when I asked if I could give it to you." Beca laughed.

"Beca, I want you to have my grandmother's ring. It's only fitting." Aubrey slipped the small band off her finger and gave it to Beca.

"Thanks babe, but you know I don't wear rings."

"I've got that covered too." Aubrey pulled a piece of black 550 paracord out of her bag. "Give me the ring." Aubrey folded the cord in half and stuck the loop in the ring, then pulled the other end through loop. "Turn around." Aubrey tied the cord around Beca's neck. "There now it hangs nicely off your neck, and you won't be bothered with it on your finger.

"Thank you." Beca placed a light kiss to the blonde's lips. "I love you so much, and as soon as you get better, we are getting out of this hospital and celebrating our engagement."

* * *

**Review?**

**Options for next story that was mentioned above:**

**1) A _Pitch Perfect _and _Harry Potter _crossover, it'll be a next-gen story.**

**2) A _Harry Potter _Dramione story.**

**3) A _Harry Potter _next-gen story.**

**4) A _Pitch Perfect _story set at Hogwarts, but not exactly a crossover.**

**5) A series of cute Mitchsen one-shots based prompts sent to me by you guys.**


End file.
